


1X04 Cat Woman

by Killbothtwins



Series: Big Wolf on Campus Episode Tags [4]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Tag: s01e04 Cat Woman, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins





	1X04 Cat Woman

From the Files Of Merton J. Dingle

Subject: Catwoman.

 

Initial findings: Subject has shown fondness for milk, fish, and fish products. Is found not dangerous unless some way threatened or jealous. (See full report) Continued friendliness evidenced by following transcripts of communication with “the Pleasantville Werewolf” (name redacted)

 

* * *

-[postcard]. Front shows picture of London Eye Ferris wheel. 

 

Back message reads:

Traveling through Europe. Wish you were here. 

 

* * *

-[postcard]. Front shows picture of gondola on riverfront. 

 

Back message reads:

Too much water around here. Otherwise quite lovely. 

 

* * *

-[note enclosed with package]

Reads:

These seemed like something you would like. It is good to be home.

 

~PS. I have included something for your strange little friend.~

 

[Contents of package: 1 Eiffel tower keychain, 2 boxes of French chocolate, 1 magnet depicting a cat in a beret, and 1 miniature, antique scale guillotine (assumed present for “strange friend”).

 

*note to self: write strongly worded complaint regarding said “strange little friend” comment. 

 

* * *

-[postcard] Front shows picture of ancient castle.

 

Back message reads:

One thing about the Irish, they've got plenty of mice up in their old dwellings. These mice particularly tasty when eaten with small amounts of salt and pepper. I would send you one, but I'm afraid they may not ship well. 

 

* * *

-[postcard, final]. Front picture shows a botanical garden.

 

Back message reads:

Thought I'd stop by the States for a bit. Garden was pretty, although they really should put a sign up by the catnip if they don't want people to roll around in it. 

 

~PS. Heading in your direction. Maybe we'll run into each other.~

~PSS. I look forward to it.~

 

See you soon.

 

* * *

 

Further analysis needed. Status deemed nonthreatening. Make sure to pick up some kitty litter if she's planning to stay with you. 

 

End Report. 

 


End file.
